


F Is For Family

by TheSamebito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good/Bad parenting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda trash at updating, M/M, Slice of Life, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSamebito/pseuds/TheSamebito
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of KakaGai/GaiKaka FAM BAM drabbles.





	1. I was gone for one week!!

**Author's Note:**

> So last time I posted on here was an incoming shit post I had to delete. So I hope you guys like this. I'm thinking about making this a series. If it sucks I'm sorry my anxiety is skyrocketing because school starts tomorrow. Anyways hope you guys like this.

Kakashi was glad to be in his hometown. His lovely husband and oldest son were probably waiting for him. Probably not knowing what to do without them.

"We're literally like two blocks away from home.... Why does it feel like twenty years?" Sasuke groaned. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his younger sons logic. They were five minutes away. Kids and their whining and complaining. He turned right on to Kyuubi Lane. Just one more turn and he's home! Been long enough.

Kakashi froze as he pulled up to the driveway. What the fuck was a Uhaul truck doing in their driveway! The garage door opened and Gai's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Kakashi. Gai tensed at his lovers glare. He just smiled as he clicked the remote for the garage door to close.

"What the hell is he up to now! I was gone for ONE week!" Kakashi growled as he hopped out the car.

Sasuke followed trying to hide his curiosity to see what his stepdad might be up to. Kakashi furiously knocked on the door. After exactly point two second of knocking he fumbled out his keys. The door opened right as he inserted the key. 

"Wow Kakashi what a pleasant surprise!" Gai chuckles sheepishly.

Kakashi pushed him aside and started opening random doors inside the house. Gai was hiding something from him but, not for long.

"Mhmm, So care to explain why there's a Uhaul truck in the driveway" Kakashi demanded glaring at Gai.

As if on queue Lee came tumbling down the stairs with so much balls that it would put a ball pit to shame. 

"Woah, there's a trampoline in the family room!" Sasuke's voice echoed from the family room.

Kakashi smiled at Gai. As he pushed past him again to the fam-. This was not a family room this was a pig den. There was colorful confetti splayed over the floor. Food on the ceiling and walls, A trampoline in the middle of the room. The sofa completely disappeared from the room and there was a blanket fort not far away from the trampoline. Was that Naruto sleeping in one of them? Lee entered the room smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah Gai, Lee, and Sasuke cleaning duty is up to you. I'm leaving and you guys have three hours." The silver-haired man said nonchalantly.

"WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!" Sasuke roared.

"Well you were suspended from school this whole week." Kakashi said closing the door. Then he opened it again peeking in with one eye.

"Three hours" Kakashi whispered.


	2. Raising the Woof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post earlier. Being a junior in high school is stressful and I barely started its was my fourth day. I already have assignments and I'm all over the place.

Lee ran into Sasuke's room slightly panicked. The bowl cut sporting teen was sweating a bit. Sasuke just raised a brow at the lack of privacy. Can't he just finish his spiderman comic in peace?

"Sasuke I need your help!" Lee blurted.

Sasuke didn't bother to spare a glance at him whatever he got himself into was his fault. 

"Please, Sauce!" The green clad boy pleaded.

Sasuke finally looked up from his comic. He set it down and looked up at the nervous boy. This was pretty serious if Lee was throwing his nickname around.

"What did you do now?" Sasuke sighed.

"Its not what I did its what Naruto did. We were taking Pakkun out for a walk when Naruto absent mindedly let go of the leash. Pakkun ran from us chasing after a squirrel!" Lee screeched.

The raven rubbed his temples not trying to raise hell. If his dads found out they were all dead.

Sasuke headed to the garage taking out his bmx bike. He opened the garage door and saw Naruto waiting outside for them with the cheesiest smile. Sasuke gave it his all to not strangle the honey blonde then and there. 

"YOU'RE LUCKY IM EVEN HELPING YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke seethed.

His head was throbbing and he could feel a migraine coming up. The first place Sasuke decided to search was the park. Lee and Naruto in tow behind him. 

Approximately three hours of searching the north part of town Sasuke gave up. This wasn't his punishment to deal with. The raven swore he heard a familiar bark on the right side of the road. 

"Hey I think that's your dog, guys!" Naruto exclaimed behind the two dark haired boys.

Lee looked over his shoulder and forced his bike to screech to a halt. There was the caramel pug he was sniffing some trash near a trash can in an alley. 

"Over there sauce!" Lee roared. 

Pakkun lazily glanced at them and went back to sniffing. Lee took his chance to scoop up the pug.  
~~

As Lee and Sasuke entered their home they were greeted by a hug from both of their dads. Kakashi looked like he was a bit worried and Gai just smiled at them.

"Mind telling me where you guys were at for the past three hours?" Gai asked the pre-teens.

Lee suddenly found his sneakers interesting. The round eyed boy could feel shame slowly creeping up on him.

"I am so sorry dads I let Naruto help me walk Pakkun knowing how absent-minded he was. I also didn't even bother informing you both of the mishap." Lee mumbled.

Kakashi raised his brows before ruffling the disappointed kids soft hair. He looked down at both of his boys and smiled wide.

"As long as you're both okay." He informed the boy.

"What matters is that you both were responsible enough to look for him, and you're all safe!" The Oldest man replied enthusiastically.

As soon as their parents left Lee turned to Sasuke. Sasuke could tell just by looking in his eyes what the older boy was going to say.

"I'm sorry I ever dragged you into this, Sasuke, and I really appreciate you helping me!" Lee expressed his gratitude by pulling him into a tight hug.

Sasuke smiled and gave Lee's back a pat. When he realized Lee wasn't going to pull away he lightly pushed the boy off.

"Anything for you, you know you're my second big brother, as family I will always help you." Sasuke mumbled.

Lee smiled "By the way, where did Naruto go?".

" Beats me." Sasuke shrugged. "You want to go play call of duty?".

" First one to die gets to do the others chores for a week!" Lee roared running to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quickie I didn't even revise so sorry if there are grammatical errors.


	3. You can’t weather a tree, but you can climate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys were crazy munchkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really slow at updating at this point idk if its because I'm busy or I suck at writing. Probably both. This story came to mind last night as a flashflood was wreaking havoc in my city. Constructive criticism is always allowed.

Lee stirred for the twentieth time that night. His eyes fluttered opened as the purple afterimage of lightning painted his window. He could feel an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

'Maybe I should go check on my brother?' He thought. 

Soft footsteps echoed outside his room. Definitely not his parents. He jumped out the bed as he heard the footsteps traveling down the stairs.

In twelve seconds Lee was downstairs. The door to the house was wide open and the tears of mother nature flooded the front door. Without a second thought he rushed into the storm. 

"SASUKEEEEE!!!" He roared as loud as his little lungs could.

It was raining hard, the night was cold, and the wind was harsh. His feet were getting cold but he didn't care. Brown eyes darted everywhere for a sign of his brother. He noticed tiny footprints leading to the backyard 

"I OFFER YOU MY DOG THOR PLEASE STOP THIS SCARY STORM!!!" A voice yelled from behind the house.

Lee raced to the backyard. The sight in front of him made him terrified and extremely relieved at the same time.

There Sasuke stood with a blanket draped over his back like a cape. He was standing at the edge of the treehouse and had Pakkun hanging from his hands like Simba from The Lion King.

As soon as Sasuke spotted him he screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE I'M PERFORMING A SACRIFICE!!!!"

Before Lee could speak he was being dragged into the house. The stormy scenery was slipping past him. Not even a minute later Sasuke was brought in with Pakkun. 

The two exchanged glances as they looked up at their parents. Their loving, sweet, kind, and absolutely terrifying parents.

"We just saved you boys from a dangerous storm." Kakashi stated menacingly.

"Nu-uh you almost killed us because the Asgardian god was about to save us!" Sasuke screeched kicking his feet in a temper tantrum.

Gai guffawed at that and picked the fuming four year old up. "We shouldn't let them watch so much Marvel movies." The green beast chuckled.

Kakashi sighed and took the other boys hand. "I guess its decided. No more superhero movies."

It was Lee's turn to stomp and cry. Lee ran out of his dad's grip and tried pulling the back door open. His papa swooped him up in his available arm and balanced both boys on his arms. 

"Hey, simmer down boys, we could always watch D.C. movies." He informed the kids ignoring Kakashi's glare.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Kakashi murmured as they headed upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> That was my Ted Talk..... And I've decided to make this into a miniseries!!!


End file.
